Wolves of the Beyond Wiki
' ' ~ Welcome to the Official Wolves of the Beyond Wiki!~ Hi, and welcome to the Wolves of the Beyond Wiki!!! This Wiki is devoted to the awesome Wolves of the Beyond series by Kathryn Lasky. Join in and help this wiki become a bigger community! Warning, website may contain spoilers (Ok, a '''LOT' of spoilers!).'' Weekly Info The new Wolves of the Beyond book'' "Watch Wolf" has been released as of June 1st, 2011 This is the "Teaser Summary" for the book- ''Far from the owls of Ga'Hoole, a war is brewing. A bear cub has been snatched by a wolf- an unthinkable betrayal of the peace that has long existed between the wolves and grizzly bears of the Beyond. The bears are massing, roaring for revenge. The wolves claim to be innocent, but they must fight back or face total annihilation.' '''For Faolan, a young wolf raised by a grizzly bear mother, the threat of war starts a terrible race. Some where in the honorable wolf clan lies a traitor, and Faolan must stop him and rescue the cub before it's too late. If he fails, Faolan will lose everything...And the Wolves of the Beyond will be destroyed forever." ' In related news, the 4th book of the series, Frost Wolf, will be released on December 1st, 2011. Wolves of the Beyond ~The owl war is over, the wolf pack awaits~ Lone Wolf, Shadow Wolf, Watch Wolf, Frost Wolf Whats Next in the glorious Wolves of the Beyond series? Meet the Books 'Lone Wolf~' In the harsh wilderness beyond the owl word of Ga'Hoole, a wolf mother hides in fear. Her newborn pup, otherwise healthy, has a twisted paw. The mother knows the rigid rules of her kind. The pack cannot have weakness. Her pup must be abandoned on an icy riverbank- condemned to die. But alone in the forest the pup, Faolan does the unthinkable. He survives. This is Faolan's story, the story of a courageous wolf pup who rises up to change forever the wolves of the Beyond.﻿ 'Shadow Wolf~' The wolf pup Faolan was born with a twisted paw, a slight defect that caused his wolf clan to abandon him in the forest to die. But Faolan, with the help of the grizzly bear who raised him as her own, survived. Now he's made it back to his clan as a gnaw wolf, the lowest ranking pack member. And the hardships are just beginning. Another gnaw wolf, Heep, is jealous of Faolan and sets him up for failure. As if these humiliations are not enough, Faolan is framed for the murder of a wolf pup. Faolan must catch the culprit in time and prove he deserves to be a full member of the clan. 'Watch Wolf~' Far from the owls of Ga'Hoole, a war is brewing. A bear cub has been snatched by a wolf- an unthinkable betrayal of the peace that has long existed between the wolves and grizzly bears of the Beyond. The bears are massing, roaring for revenge. The wolves claim to be innocent, but they must fight back or face total annihilation. For Faolan, a young wolf raised by a grizzly bear mother, the threat of war starts a terrible race. Some where in the honorable wolf clan lies a traitor, and Faolan must stop him and rescue the cub before it's too late. If he fails, Faolan will lose everything...And the Wolves of the Beyond will be destroyed forever. 'Frost Wolf~' Faolan has always been an outsider. Exiled as a pup, then shunned by his fellow wolves for his unusual connection to the bears, Faolan has struggled to earn a place in the pack. But a terrible danger is looming on the horizon, and Faolan is the only one who knows how to fight it. Will he be able to claim his rightful place as leader? Unless Faolan can inspire the pack to stand together, it could be the end of the wolves of the beyond. Rules Rules on the Wolves of the Beyond Wiki. Please follow them ~ *Do not create random pages *Try not to delete pics. If you do, tell me in my talkpage say I can fix it. *Do not delete or rename pages without my permission *Do not make up things *No bad language *Do not make a page and abandon it Wolf of the Week This Week's Wolf is.... the Whistler! The "Whistler" MacDuncan is a Gnaw Wolf from the Pack of the Blue Rock in the MacDuncan Clan. He is a malcadh because of his crooked throat, which makes him speak in eerie creeking whispers. He becomes one of Faolan's first true friends... Read More Latest activity Category:Browse